


Just a Kid

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crying Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Whump, Jack Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Roadtrip, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Jack heads out on his first long-distance hunt with the boys and Castiel. But he experiences a little trouble along the way and Dean is not the most understanding.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Just a Kid

It was the first long distance hunt that Jack was going on with the brothers and Cas.

He was excited.

Unlike Cas, he found cars quite interesting and enjoyable to be in, and especially to drive; sadly, Dean wouldn’t let him drive this time though.

“Jack did you use the bathroom before we left?” Dean asked in a fatherly tone as they loaded their bags into the trunk.

Unlike Cas, since he was half human, Jack still had human needs that he was still getting used to.

The Nephilim shook his head, “Nope, but I don’t need to.”

Dean raised a brow and glanced over at Cas who just looked a bit awkward, “Jack, it’s going to be a long trip, and I can’t guarantee there will be many pit stops. I recommend you try at least.”

At the insistence, Jack got a little embarrassed and his cheeks pinkened. He knew he was younger than the three of them, and they acted like his dads which was fine, but he didn’t want to be treated like a kid, “I said I’m fine, Dean.” He insisted.

“Alright then, but you better not start demanding we stop an hour in.” Dean gave in and walked around to get into the car, and Jack did the same in the back with Cas.

Sam joined moments later with a bag of snacks that he set between Cas and Jack in the back, and soon enough they were off.

Jack was quiet for a bit, getting over his embarrassment from what Dean said to him.

And Cas spoke up quietly, noticing he seemed off, “Are you alright, Jack?”

The Nephilim looked over at Cas and shrugged, glad that Dean was playing his music fairly loudly so he couldn’t be heard by him or Sam, “I’m just…embarrassed by what Dean said. I don’t like him treating me like a kid.”

Castiel nodded in understanding, “I understand. I don’t think he meant to hurt your feelings. But I can see why you are bothered by it. I will talk with him about it later for you if you’d like?”

“That’s alright.” Jack didn’t want to talk much more about it, and he soon turned to look out the window, watching the scenery go by.

That satisfied him for a little bit, but soon he got bored, “How much longer?”

Dean groaned but Sam answered him, “Another 5 hours still.”

“5 hours is a long time.” Jack sighed, tapping his foot restlessly.

“Here.” Sam handed back his phone, “I have a few games on there, try those.”

So, Jack was happily invested in playing the games on Sam’s phone for another hour or so, more invested than he probably should have been.

But then he started to get hungry, however before he could even ask, Sam was saying, “Snacks and drinks are in the duffle bag back there.”

Happily, Jack rummaged around and pulled out a water bottle and a bag of chips, which he consumed rather quickly, especially the water because the chips were salty.

After the snack, he talked to Cas for a bit about animals, because Cas really liked animals and had seen some deer at the side of the road, and Jack was happy to listen and learn about them.

Then he went back to the games until Sam’s phone started to die and he had to give it back so they could charge it.

Jack yawned a little and adjusted himself in his seat, “I’m going to take a nap.” He decided and let his eyes fall closed, and with the lulling motions of the car, he soon fell asleep.

When he next awoke, it was to Cas lightly nudging him, “Jack.”

The Nephilim groaned and slowly cracked open his eyes, “Yeah?” he was still very groggy.

“Sam and Dean have stopped at a gas station, would you like to get out for anything?”

Still sleepy, Jack shook his head, figuring there was no reason to get out, “No thanks.” And he let his head fall back onto the seat and soon fell asleep again.

When he next awoke, the sun was lower in the sky. He yawned and sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

“Sleeping beauty awakens.” Dean chuckled from the front seat.

Jack was beginning to fully awaken, when he felt a sensation, a fairly strong one.

He needed to pee. Oh no.

It had been longer than the one-hour marker Dean had set him at the beginning of the trip, but they’d already stopped at a gas station now, so what if they wouldn’t stop again before they got there?

Jack swallowed nervously, regretting drinking that whole water bottle now, “Um…how much longer until we arrive?”

Sam checked his watch and the map, “Another 2 hours, Jack.”

Two hours? That was still a long time.

Jack glanced over at Cas who was reading a book he’d retrieved, probably during the pit stop that he’d missed, and subtly crossed his legs and stared out the window, trying to distract himself by counting the trees they passed. But there were way too many and he soon gave up.

“Sam, can I have your phone back please?” he needed to distract himself.

“Sorry Jack, I need to use the map on it, these roads we’re on now are quite deserted so it’s easy to get lost.”

“But I would never get lost!” Dean insisted and the brothers started bickering.

With no distraction, it became harder to ignore the pressure in his bladder and Jack started to fidget a little bit, but with everyone else preoccupied they didn’t seem to notice.

He wished he’d brought a comic book or something to occupy himself, because now he was bored when he really needed to have something to focus on.

“Lets play I spy!” he piped up, hoping to play some sort of game to distract himself.

But he got shot down almost immediately,

“I’m driving.”

“I need to focus on the map.”

“I’m looking up lore, sorry Jack.”

Jack sighed and started bouncing his leg as he looked back out the window and tried to play the game by himself, but it didn’t really work with only one person since he knew what he was spying.

Matters only got worse when they started driving over a long bridge that spanned over a big lake, and just the sight of water had Jack crossing his legs a little tighter. He whined a little in the back of his throat and clenched one of his fists by his side, bouncing his leg a little more as he hoped they would get off the bridge soon.

But it seemed unfortunately, they were stuck in a bit of traffic.

However at this moment, possibly the worst moment, Jack’s body decided to make him even more desperate and he nearly grabbed at himself as a wave of need hit him, and he had no choice but to blurt out, “I-I need to use the restroom.”

Sam and Cas turned to look at Jack who was blushing and sweating a little while he fidgeted, and Dean just kept his eyes laser focused on the road, “Well you can’t go now, kid, we’re stuck in traffic. You gotta wait. What did I tell you about going before we left?”

Jack felt a little angry at Dean’s remark, “I didn’t need to go when we left, and its been hours!”

Dean frowned and glanced briefly at Jack, “Don’t raise your voice at me.”

Jack shrunk back into his seat with a sad frown, embarrassed, and ashamed, “Sorry Dean- “

The traffic thankfully soon cleared up, and Jack felt a little bit better, assuming that Dean would drive straight to a gas station or rest stop. And he was relieved to see one just up ahead. He relaxed a bit, but then his mouth dropped open in surprise when Dean drove right past it.

“D-Dean the rest stop was back there!”

“I know.” Dean’s voice was gruff and his don’t-mess-with-me tone.

Castiel looked up from his book, glancing between Jack and Dean, “Dean, I understand that Jack raised his voice at you, which is wrong, but it is not fair to revoke a basic right from him.”

Jack felt extra upset now. Was Dean really not letting him go to the bathroom because he yelled at him? “I-I said I was sorry Dean- “his eyes were glazed with tears.

“They’re right, Dean don’t be a dick. Turn around.” Sam added

Dean’s jaw was set, “No. He’s not a baby, he can hold it until we get there.”

“Dean that’s 2 more hours!” Sam insisted. It was clear to everyone that Jack didn’t have that long.

Jack’s face was red by now, and he was awfully humiliated but he was scared of what would happen if they didn’t head back to that rest stop right now, “D-Dean please I-I can’t hold it that long-“ he hated having to admit it, and he felt like he was confirming to Dean that he was just a baby, but he really did need to go now.

He groaned as another wave of need hit him and he grabbed at the crotch of his pants with a whine.

Dean finally looked properly at Jack and realized that he was being genuine about it being an emergency, and he sighed, “Fine.” And sharply turned the car around, making Jack whimper as he felt a slight leak escape and dampen his boxers.

He gasped and quickly looked down at himself, and was relieved to see his jeans were dry, but he was so scared that wouldn’t last long, “Hurry- “

“If you piss on my seats, I swear- “Dean muttered as he picked up the pace.

Jack gripped himself tighter and focused all his energy on not doing that, because he knew Dean would be so angry if he did that, but he had to go so desperately that he was afraid he wouldn’t make it.

They weren’t too far from the rest stop, but because it was on the same stretch of road, they ended up getting stuck in the same traffic they were in before.

“No- “Jack whined as the car ground to a halt and he squirmed desperately.

“It’ll be okay, Jack.” Castiel comforted awkwardly, “You can do it.”

But he just couldn’t. As hard as he tried, as the moments ticked on of them barely moving on the road, Jack’s body finally gave up on him and with a quiet whimper, a dark spot started to grow on his jeans, very visible compared to the light denim, and he could only try to make his tears silent as he helplessly wet his pants like a child in his seat.

He kept quite quiet about it, so the only person who noticed was Castiel since he was sat in the back with him, and he could see the wetness spreading down Jack’s legs and pooling on the seat, but he said nothing and just tried not to stare and make him more uncomfortable.

Finally, he was done, when his jeans were thoroughly wet and he was sitting in a puddle of his own making, feeling physically better but emotionally wrecked. Jack’s breath caught in his throat and he accidentally let a sob escape, one louder than he’d intended and that drew the attention of the boys in the front who both turned and saw the wet Nephilim.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

Jack dissolved into heavy sobs at that, hiding his face in his hands, wishing he could disappear, “I-I’m s-s-sorry- “he cried into his hands.

“Dean- “Sam tried to calm Dean down, but it didn’t work.

“Sam shut it. Clearly Cas was wrong, and Jack is just a big baby, not some special being or whatever.”

That only made Jack sob more, trembling and feeling worse than he’d ever felt. He’d tried, he’d really tried to make it.

“Dean.” Cas was speaking up now, upset by seeing Jack upset, “That isn’t fair to speak to him like that.”

“Is it not? Is it your car seats that he pissed on? No, didn’t think so.”

Sam and Cas realized arguing with Dean was going to get them nowhere and fell silent, and Cas just put a hand on Jack’s trembling arm as an attempt at comfort while he cried, and the traffic finally cleared up and Dean headed the rest of the way to the rest stop so Jack could change.

Once they parked and Jack had cried himself out, Dean ordered Jack out immediately. He was hesitant to get out because the people outside would see his pants, but he knew he had no choice, so he slowly got out, shivering as the late afternoon air hit the wetness. He tried to hide himself behind the car, his head lowered in shame as Dean came around to the back and examined the damage.

“You’re lucky these are leather and clean well.” Dean scowled, shoving past him to the trunk to grab something to clean the seat with. “I’ll clean this up, you go get changed.” He tossed Jack’s bag at him which the Nephilim fumbled for but just about latched onto.

He lingered, fidgeting uncomfortably in his wet pants, embarrassed to go inside and have people see him like this.

“Here.” Cas came over and removed his trench coat, draping it over Jack’s shoulders and it was so long that when buttoned, it hid the wetness from view.

“T-thank you.” Jack wiped his eyes, grateful for Cas’ kindness, “Can you come with me?”

Cas looked over at the cursing under his breath Dean, and nodded, “Yes, lets go. We shouldn’t take long, or Dean will be madder.”

Jack shuffled inside with Cas, still feeling ashamed and self-conscious despite the fact that the coat hid the shame. They headed for the one single-stall bathroom, and Cas came in with him and faced away to give him privacy.

“W-why did Dean get so m-mad if the seats are easy to clean?” Jack asked quietly as he changed and cleaned himself up.

Castiel shrugged, “Dean gets angry about things sometimes that don’t seem to make sense. I’m sure he has some reason, but it was not okay for him to yell at you like that, and I want to reassure you that you are not a baby by any means.”

Jack paused for a moment, pulling on a new pair of jeans from his bag, “I feel like one- “he tapped Cas shoulder to show he was decent and hand him his coat back.

The angel turned around and took the coat, slipping it back on, “But you are not. Accidents happen. It was a mistake, we all make them.”

“I guess- “Jack felt like he’d be embarrassed about this for awhile, “How can I make Dean like me again?”

“He doesn’t dislike you, Jack.” Castiel reassured him as the Nephilim wrapped his wet clothes up in a plastic bag and stored them away in his bag, and washed his hands, “I promise you he will calm down soon, and apologize. Dean doesn’t stay mad for long.”

“I hope so.” Jack sighed after he dried his hands, “Ready.” He didn’t want to face Dean again, but he knew he had to.

“Come on then.” Castiel opened the door and the two of them walked back out to the Impala where Sam was pumping gas as Dean finished cleaning the car. It seemed they were basically done.

“We gotta wash the floor mats but otherwise she’s clean.” Dean said as they returned.

Jack just said nothing and walked around to the trunk to put his bag away.

Dean watched and then after a moment followed him, “Hey, Jack.”

The Nephilim put his bag into the trunk and didn’t look up, scared he was going to get yelled at again, “I-I said I was sorry, Dean- “

“No, Jack.” Dean sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Jack looked up and squinted, confused, “Why?”

“For being a dick to you. I shouldn’t have said what I did, and treated you like that. And I’m sorry for that I am.”

Jack was surprised he’d forgiven him so quickly, but he was relieved too, “Oh…well I accept your apology.” He managed a tiny smile, a weight lifting from his shoulders.

Dean tried one back, “Thanks…I um…I only acted like that cause-“ he rubbed the back of his neck and made sure Sam and Cas were in the car out of earshot, “Cause when I was a kid, I had an accident in the car too. Dad was…well he was fuming mad, way worse than I was just now…and it was awful. And I guess for some reason because of that I reacted just like he did this time, and that was wrong. I don’t ever want to be like him, so I will do my best to never act like that again.”

Jack was surprised to hear Dean’s explanation, but it made sense, especially since Cas had said Dean normally had reasons for being angry like this. He understood now. “I understand, Dean. And it’s okay, I accept your apology.”

Dean nodded and gave Jack a pat on the back, “Good.” He cleared his throat, “Now why don’t you come in with me when I pay for the gas and you can pick out a candy bar and a comic or something? Sound good?”

Jack’s face lit up, “Yes please!”

The hunter smiled, properly this time, “Alright, c’mon then kid.” And the pair headed inside.


End file.
